poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Two Human Scouts is Born (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Two Human Scouts is Born. One day at Canterlot High School, Twilight and the girls were in class doing some class work. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm.... Rainbow Dash: What're you thinking about, Twilight? Sunset Shimmer: I think she's probably looking at something. Applejack: Yeah, But what's that she's doing? (points to Twilight's paper) Rarity: What're you reading, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Sorry, Girls. I'm just so way behind at some class I've never got to finish. Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure things will get better. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Girls! Look! Then, three kids, Megan, Molly and Danny Williams came in. Megan Williams: Twilight, Sunset, Applejack. Is that you!? Molly Williams: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie! Danny Williams: Rarity, Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle: Megan, Molly, Danny?! Megan Williams: (as she and her siblings hugged their friends) It's good to see you all! Rarity: It's great to see you darlings too. Twilight Sparkle: What brings you three here? Molly Williams: Well, We'd just though we could see our old friends here in CHS. Danny Williams: And now, We'd just became new students here. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, You guys! That's fantastic! Fluttershy: Oh, It's not just fantastic; It just might be the best news ever! Pinkie Pie: Aah! Could this day get any better? Woo-hoo! Then, There was a call from Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Oh, Hi, Ransik, What's going on? Ransik: Girls, You're needed at the Lab. It's important! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Ransik. We're be right there. Sorry, Megan. We had to go. Applejack: Let's talk later, Kay? Megan Williams: Okay, AJ. See you later. So, The girls hurried as fast as they could. Meanwhile with Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: I have a plan to be rid of the rangers forever. Princess Dark Matter: What is your bidding, My mistress? Nightmare Moon: To find a way to defeat the Harmony Force Rangers and take their powers away, I wanted to be rid of them myself. King Sombra: Remember, Failure isn't optional. Princess Dark Matter: Yes, My master. And she set out to see to her job done. Back at Canterlot High, Megan has been dreaming about a glowing light in the sky. Megan Williams: (sighs) Molly Williams: Megan, what's wrong? Megan Williams: Huh, Oh... Just day dreaming. Molly Williams: Oh, What was it about? Danny Williams: I'm guessing it's a private thing. Just then, She noticed the glowing light she was dreaming about. Megan Williams: Huh, That light? And appearing is Serena, known as Sailor Moon. Megan Williams: Sailor Moon... Serena Tsukino: That's right, Megan. I've come to see you and your sister. Megan Williams: Really, What for? Serena Tsukino: I have gifts for you two. And she bestowed a power of Sky and Heart. Serena Tsukino: From this point on, Megan. You will be known as Sailor Sky. And you Molly will be known as Sailor Heart. Megan Williams: Wow... Molly Williams: Amazing! Serena Tsukino: Use them well and good luck. And she disappeared into the light. Meanwhile, Princess Dark Matter begins making her move. Princess Dark Matter: The Elements of Harmony will be mine to control. (transform into herself to look like Megan) Applejack: Howdy, Megan. What're doin' here, Sugarcube? Princess Dark Matter: (as Megan) Hi, Applejack. I was waiting for Molly inside the school, But I'm sure she came out with Danny? Applejack: Oh, I see. Well, Let's go look for them. Come on. Just as Applejack's back was turned, Princess Dark Matter absorbed her Element of Honestly. Applejack: (weakening) What in tarnation...!? Princess Dark Matter: At last, The Element of Honesty is Mine! (laughs evilly as she disappear) Applejack was on her knees so weak and helpless. Then, Villamax came to the rescue. Villamax: Applejack, What happened? Your communication wasn't working right, But I got here as soon as I could. Applejack: Villamax? The Elements... You have to help me... Uhh... Applejack passes out. Villamax: The Elements? Then, Rarity was the next victim. Rarity: (getting a call from her Morpher) I wonder what Ransik want. Just Princess Dark Matter appeared, She absorbed her Element of Generosity and disappeared. Rarity: (weakening) She... took... my.... Element. Diabolico came when he heard of her distress. Diabolico: Rarity, Are you alright? Rarity: Diabolico..... Help me.... my..... Element. (passed out) Diabolico: Huh, Her powers were stolen. Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: (Getting things ready) Megan, Molly and Danny are gonna be so surprised when they see their own welcoming party. Suddenly, Princess Dark Matter appeared and absorbed her Element of Laughter away and disappeared as Loki came. Loki: Oh no, Pinkie Pie! I'm too late! Pinkie Pie: Oh.... I'm party pooped.... (passed out) Loki: Oh, That's not good! I've gotta get her to the lab! (teleports himself an Pinkie to the Lab) At the Animal Shelter, Fluttershy was taking real good care of the animals. Fluttershy: There you go, Mr. Mouse, Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you. And it will be just like new in no time at all. Mouse family: (squeaks) Fluttershy: Oh, You're welcome. Happy to be able to help. Soon, Princess Dark Matter appeared and absorbed her Element of Kindness away and disappeared as Matoombo came. Matoombo: Huh, Fluttershy?! Fluttershy: Matoombo.... I'm scared..... My Element..... Gone. (passed out) Matoombo: (takes Fluttershy) I must get her to safety. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was practicing soccer as Sunset and Twilight keeps up the score. Rainbow Dash: HIYA!!!! Twilight Sparkle: Way a go Rainbow! Sunset Shimmer: That's great, Keep it up! Rainbow Dash: You got it. Suddenly, Princess Dark Matter appeared and absorbed her Element of Loyalty. Princess Dark Matter: Make the time you want, Now you're all MINE! Twilight Sparkle:: Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Rainbow, Get out of there?! Rainbow Dash: (struggling) Just as she was going after Twilight and Sunset next, Deker came to the rescue. Deker: Twilight, Sunset, Over here! Sunset Shimmer: Why, Deker? What's wrong? Deker: Just grab Rainbow Dash and come with me, We must see Ransik. So, Twilight and Sunset took Rainbow Dash to safety. Princess Dark Matter: This isn't over yet! (vanishes) At the secret lab, Twilight and Sunset were worried about their friends. Twilight Sparkle: Oh dear.... I hope they're going to be okay... Ransik: Without their Elements, They can't morph and they'll never grow stronger. Matoombo: Well, There must be a way we can do to help them get their Element's back. Deker: But how, Princess Dark Matter will stop at nothing until she get's the Element of Magic. Ransik: There's always a way, Deker. Nadira: The Elemental Sword. Ransik: The what sword, Nadira? Nadira: The Elemental Sword is a powerful weapon that can use all six Element's of Harmony for a final strike. Ransik: Twilight, You and Sunset are the only ones capable of finding the Elemental Sword, Your friends won't have much time. Twilight Sparkle: Of course, Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: We're on it. ???: You'll need our help too. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Megan!? Molly!? Twilight Sparkle: What are you girls doing here?! Molly Williams: Ransik connected us to come here, But we have to stop Princess Dark Matter. Megan Williams: We're the new Sailor Scouts, Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, That's amazing! Molly Williams: We even gave our word to only use our powers wisely and keep our identities a secret. Ransik: Go, There isn't much time. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Right. Soon, Twilight and Sunset were on a quest for the Elemental Sword as they follow the map. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, This is Sunset, Twilight and I have just arrived at the forest, No sign of Princess Dark Matter. Ransik: (on communicator) Good, Just be careful out there. We don't know what she'll do next once she gains all of your Elements. Twilight Sparkle: You can count on us, Ransik. Suddenly, An explosion appeared at the city. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Something must be wrong! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, You go see what's causing it, I'll go after the sword. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Just be careful, Sunset. Just as the new sailor scouts fight off Princess Dark Matter. Megan Williams: You won't prevail, Dark Matter! Molly Williams: You'll never get your hands on Twilight or Sunset! Princess Dark Matter: Hmph, Your efforts are futile. Twilight Sparkle: Think again! (kicks her in the back) Princess Dark Matter: The Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Are you two okay? Megan Williams: Yeah, We're fine. Molly Williams: Thanks to you. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Harmony, Full Power! (transform into the Magic Ranger) It ends now, Dark Matter! Meanwhile with Sunset, She was getting close to where the Elemental Sword was held. Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, The sword is close, I can fell it. Back with Twilight, She was holding off Princess Dark Matter with all of her strength. Then, She absorbed her Element of Magic and reached her full form. Twilight Sparkle: (pained screaming) Megan Williams: Oh no! Molly Williams: Twilight! Princess Dark Matter: (laughs evilly) Back with Sunset Shimmer, She finally found the Elemental Sword. Sunset Shimmer: There it is, Ransik. I've found the sword. Ransik: (on communicator) Well done, Sunset. Hurry, The others need their Elements back! Sunset quickly retrieved the Elemental Sword and went back to help Twilight. Just as Sunset made it back to town, Princess Dark Matter appeared out of nowhere. Sunset Shimmer: (gasped) Princess Dark Matter! Princess Dark Matter: It's over, Sunset! It time I absorb your Element! Sunset Shimmer: Not while I have this! (shows the Elemental Sword) Princess Dark Matter: The Elemental Sword! Sunset Shimmer: It's time we end this! It's Morphin Time! Wisdom Power, Energize! (turns into the Wisdom Ranger) Princess Dark Matter: Bring it! Sunset Shimmer: HA!!!!!!!!! As the fight goes on, Dark Matter took down Sunset. Princess Dark Matter: Time to kiss your element goodbye! Nadira: (on communicator) Sunset, Use the Elemental Sword to defend yourself, Hurry! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Nadira! Sunset blocks Dark Matter's attack with the Elemental Sword. Then, Megan and Molly came to the rescue. Megan Williams: Molly Williams: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225